


Affection (Chinese Version)

by Coldwaaaave



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Post-War Trauma, mentions of past drug addiction, physical affection, the complications of switching sides, uneven relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaaaave/pseuds/Coldwaaaave
Summary: 当补天士第一次用一只胳膊环绕住漂移并试图把他拉近的时候，漂移一拳打在了他脸上。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/gifts).
  * A translation of [Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524294) by [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/pseuds/Owlix). 



> This fic was originally written by dear Owlix, who kindly gave me a permission to translate her work. So here is the translated version. Hope you enjoy it!  
> And this is a screenshot of her permission: http://photo.weibo.com/2607163061/photos/large/photo_id/4057830154997557/album_id/3456953867535054  
> I don't know how to post images on AO3 so I post a link instead.

当补天士第一次用一只胳膊环绕住漂移并试图把他拉近的时候，漂移一拳打在了他脸上。  
那是一个无意识的反应——一个条件反射。完全不是故意的。那时他们已然谈了一会儿话，漂移说了某些补天士也赞同的事，接着补天士随意且友好地将一条手臂环住漂移的肩膀。于是漂移揍了他。  
他打了补天士。那个在所有人里唯一会守护他在这里的地位的人，而漂移仅仅因为他的友好就狠狠打了他的下巴。  
漂移僵住了，右手依旧紧握成拳。他确信自己已经搞砸了一切。他就像毁掉其他所有机会一样，就像毁掉每件来到他生命之中的美好事物一样毁掉了这个机会。他静静站着，等补天士骂他是个肮脏的霸天虎，等补天士对他大喊滚出去，或者直接回击他。  
但补天士只是笑了。  
这本该是个荒谬的表情，可不知怎地它反而非常富于魅力。补天士不费吹灰之力地长着一张英俊的脸，他甚至帅气到了毫无章法的地步，同时他似乎有着无限的能够使任何事物都看上去赏心悦目的能力，即使连他胸口那些可笑的火焰纹路也是。补天士仍微笑着，他用手握紧自己的下颌，把他被打歪的下巴从一边移到另外一边，他疼得缩了一下。  
“抱歉。”他温柔地说，听起来有点难为情。“我不该那么做的。别人告诉过我我太自来熟了。”  
“不，”漂移结结巴巴地回答，“不，是我很抱歉。我不应该打你的。那是个条件反射。”  
“我猜是个前霸天虎的习惯……反正，没造成任何伤害。”补天士在撒谎，他脸上的伤显而易见。至少漂移能明白他为什么要说谎，诸如虚张声势和装模作样之类的理由。“我们还是朋友，对吧？”  
补天士本能地再次向漂移伸出手，然后他自己顿住了，手尴尬地停在半空。  
漂移将他的肩膀靠近这个触碰，主动鼓励补天士碰他。这次他准备好了。补天士的笑容扩大了，他充满渴望地回应，把他的胳膊环绕在漂移的肩膀上。他放弃了那种假装事事都对他来说无所谓的态度。  
补天士的胳膊很重，他的触摸沉稳且令人安心，而他的身体就如同他的声音一样温暖愉悦。很久没人像这般带着喜爱触碰漂移了。他不知羞耻地倚靠进这触碰，在补天士最终放开他的时候又无比怀恋。

在漂移更年轻一点的时候——跟垫圈及他们的小团体在一起的时候——肢体上的接触来得既容易又频繁。  
他们会交叠着四肢，混乱地堆在一起充电，引擎轻柔懒散地嗡鸣着。他们告诉对方这是种分享热量的兴趣爱好，况且那也包含部分无奈的现实——燃料很贵，而他们永远得不到充足的燃料，偏偏他们在末路大街的庇身之所却通风一流。  
不过还有比无奈的现实更多一层的因素存在。他们需要这种温情。他们需要被其他人触碰，让触碰来提醒自己他们不是、不仅是会被其他人无视的脚边垃圾。他们毫不畏缩地触摸对方，对他们眼前所见丝毫不退避，他们互相拉近距离分享对方的温度，忽略身上斑驳的涂装和漏油的机体。他们互相拥抱，仿佛自己不仅仅只是低贱的瘾君子、泄密者和罪犯，仿佛他们值得某些美好的东西。  
假如他们曾经也分享过其他事情就好了——假如垫圈和漂移曾在其他人都充电的时候清醒着躺在一起，双手摸到那些破损的伤处来舒缓疼痛；假如垫圈曾在深夜唤醒漂移，慢悠悠又游移不定地吻了他并且漂移同样犹疑地回吻，他们的吻太过真挚，太过拼尽全力；假如他们曾链接了两人的线缆，分享了非法软件与记忆，共同在他们夜夜栖身的废弃末路大街建筑里通过裂缝仰望星海——  
假如当初他们做了那些事的话，也是因为他们需要那样做。

然而世事变化无常。漂移失去了垫圈，从他开始也慢慢失去了他们小团体的其余成员。他生活中的肢体接触渐渐凋零，直到剩下唯一的体贴触碰：救护车。  
救护车在他支离破碎的时候维修他，他温和精准的双手只会治愈，永不去伤害。它们总是始终如一的专业，总是小心仔细地保留，可也永远温柔，那对漂移而言意义重大。基本上，这是漂移生活中仅有的善意来源了。  
救护车好像知道这点。他总是那么专业——绝不踌躇，哪怕只有一瞬。但有时在漂移离开之前，救护车会将一只沉重的手掌搁在漂移肩上并留在那里，直到漂移末了自己挪走。而有时，片刻后，漂移会阖上双眼，铭记这份重量。

可温情却变得越来越难以得到。漂移加入了霸天虎——被威震天本人亲手选中，他如此特别，所以他成了其他所有高层霸天虎或想要成为高层的人的眼中钉。他加入是因为他相信霸天虎大业，因为他们的整个社会腐朽不堪，因为他想要改变它。那才是他的理由。绝不是因为他失落且漫无目的，绝不是因为没有人告诉他该做什么而他因此绝望，绝不是因为他孤独、空虚而且……  
威震天对他的信心终于给了漂移力量去面对他的毒瘾。他的某部分自我却说他只是把一种瘾转换成了另外一种——一种绝望地渴求听到威震天赞扬的话语的瘾，渴求感受偶尔从威震天未上漆的大手传递到他肩膀上的热量的瘾，渴求随之而来的战斗狂潮与权力感，还有枪炮在他躯体上韵律的敲击。当然，漂移把那些想法都跟他深深欲求的毒品带给他的虚无缥缈，以及过去他不曾单独睡过的脏乱通透的小窝一同扼死了。  
他不需要那些东西。不再需要了。他已经变得比原先更强大。他要向前看。  
处于漂移的官阶中，很少再能有肢体层面的亲昵。普通士兵间这种事来得轻松频繁，毕竟死亡总近在咫尺，他们之间又拥有战友情。  
但是你的官阶升得愈高，肢体亲昵就会愈稀少也愈危险。而且漂移升官很快，他甚至有着更高的目标。为了他的安全着想，他与所有人保持距离，但这也是因为他已决定自己不需要那些了。渴望和欲求会削弱他，它们总是使他软弱无力。

飞翼将漂移看得足够透彻，他知道漂移远远不能承受亲密的肢体接触。取而代之的是，飞翼给予他减轻并严密控制过的暴力。漂移但愿自己可以说他是用相同方式回报飞翼的。至少一开始，他以满满的杀意回击，但在飞翼的约束下，他的暴力缓缓变得温和。那曾对漂移而言意义重大。

补天士也磨透了漂移。可是飞翼一直克己慎行，补天士却爱玩又不成熟。他很难控制冲动，趋向于猛烈释放，还结合了一种深切并且让人费解的对炫耀的需求。  
就好像他需要打动漂移似的。就好像他不明白漂移自从最初的亲切言语和温暖微笑起就已经是他的了一般。他明明知道不是吗？他肯定知道。

在他们第一次见面后没多久，补天士向漂移提出了一场竞速挑战。  
补天士一直极度渴望一个心甘情愿的玩伴与竞速拍档——某个确实能跟上他的人，某个愿意玩得又快又狠、不计后果的人。在漂移之前，补天士只有大黄蜂——速度不够快，亦过于小心翼翼，对补天士的粗暴游戏、牙尖嘴利及粗心大意的热情来说过于敏感。  
漂移不信任他。他不是靠着天真才在贫民窟街道上幸存了那么多年，之后还在霸天虎里晋升到那么高级别的。漂移的某部分自我认定这场竞速是个骗局，补天士正谋划着叫他落单，搞得他筋疲力尽好杀掉他。  
漂移试图告诉自己，欺骗不是汽车人的行事风格，但这是个纵使他都不会相信的谎言，他终归在战场上面对过太多汽车人了。于是他告诉自己那不是补天士的风格，这感觉可信多了。  
漂移害怕这是个陷阱，不过不管怎样他还是同补天士比赛了。因为那微笑中的温暖，因为当他同意补天士问他的无论什么东西时那暖意会变得更暖，因为那牵动了他的火种。  
因为补天士相信漂移值得，所以漂移也会相信补天士。就算那会杀死他也一样。  
他们开始比赛了，风风火火，险象环生。漂移发誓他本来有所保留，留存一些能量做储备以防他不得不为求生而战。然而有补天士嘲弄的声音在前，加上他挡风玻璃上被补天士扬上去的尘土，他的抑制没能持续很久。他们大笑着，加速飞驰着，浪费了更多貌似高于节油标准的燃料，而漂移根本不在乎这是不是个陷阱了，根本不在乎他会不会在结束时被谋杀。  
他们赛了好几个小时，直到机体过热，而后他们变形，在星空下一起背靠背伸展手脚，他们的装甲在他们吸入清冷的夜风时哒哒作响。他们呼气，大笑，嘲笑对方，但是他们最终总会归于沉静。补天士的手找到漂移的手，手指松松地交缠于一处——在这宜人寒夜中，一个热量和触碰的焦点。  
随后他们再次一瘸一拐地赛跑着回家，机体内部磨损发出阵阵响声，而且脏污无比，两人的涂装上满是长划痕，他们在转弯处互相摩擦的部位金属裸露出来，还有光秃秃的轮胎跟炸开的引擎部件。  
有时候漂移会因低燃油量以及他逼自己过头而虚弱到步履蹒跚，但每当他走不动路时，补天士就会撑住他。当补天士依靠他的时候，漂移也会用自己的力量撑起他。  
然后他们互相支撑着回到家，救护车就在那里等着修理这些损伤呢。

**Author's Note:**

> The original work has 1621 words, and it took me 3304 Chinese characters to translate. Owlix's writing is beautiful, thus I tried my best to express her work in Chinese properly.


End file.
